Traffic congestion is a major waste of time, money and resources, and contributes to additional pollution with no corresponding societal benefit. For instance, in the United States it is estimated that 2.9 billion gallons of fuel are wasted each year, translating to $121 billion in lost time and fuel costs, and 5.6 billion pounds of additional carbon dioxide emissions. This corresponds to a per-commuter loss of $818 and an extra 380 pounds of carbon dioxide emitted. In addition, the average commuter spends 38 hours per year, almost an entire work week, sitting in traffic. To address these and other problems, various approaches to traffic management have been deployed, e.g., high occupancy vehicle (HOV) lanes and the like.